


Usagi and Trunks

by shironek0



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for <a href="http://themegakat.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> <br/>You are awesome my dear!!! I love your fics!!!<br/>Cover for the fic "TRUST" <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/2793122/chapters/6269186">archiveofourown.org/works/2793…</a></p><p>(c)Naoko Takeuchi<br/>(c)Akira Toriyama</p>
    </blockquote>





	Usagi and Trunks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793122) by [MegaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat). 



> Commission for [](http://themegakat.deviantart.com/)   
> You are awesome my dear!!! I love your fics!!!  
> Cover for the fic "TRUST" [archiveofourown.org/works/2793…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/2793122/chapters/6269186)
> 
> (c)Naoko Takeuchi  
> (c)Akira Toriyama


End file.
